pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Smart Hero
The Smart Hero Hit Die: d6 'Class Skills' The Smart Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Chemical, Electronic, Mechanical, Pharmaceutical, Structural, Visual Art, Writing) (Int), Demolitions (Int), Disable Device (Int), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (Arcane Lore, Art, Behavioral Sciences, Business, Civics, Current Events, Earth & Life Sciences, History, Physical Sciences, Popular Culture, Streetwise, Tactics, Technology, Theology & Philosophy) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Navigate (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), and Research (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 9 + Int Modifier Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Smart Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Smart hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Smart Hero can choose from any talent from the Research Talent Tree only. Research Talent Tree The Smart Hero has a natural aptitude for study and fact-finding. These talents can be selected in any order. *'Savant:' Select one of the skills listed in the following paragraph. The hero must have ranks in the skill if it is Trained Only. The Smart Hero gets to add a bonus equal to his or her Smart Hero Level when making checks with that skill. A Smart Hero can take this talent multiple times; each time it applies to a different skill. :: Computer Use, Craft (any single skill), Decipher Script, Demolitions, Disable Device, Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (any single skill), Navigate, Repair, Research, Search. *'Linguist:' The Smart Hero gets to add a bonus equal to his or her Smart Hero Level when making checks with the Linguistics skill. Prerequisite: At least 1 rank in the Linguistics skill. Strategy Talent Tree The Smart Hero has the brainpower to see solutions in most situations. These talents can be selected in any order, but before the hero can select a talent from this tree he or she must have previously selected at least one talent from the Research Talent Tree. *'Exploit Weakness:' After 1 round of combat, the Smart Hero can designate one opponent and try to find ways to gain an advantage by using brains over brawn. The Smart Hero uses a move action and makes an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart Hero Level. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the combat the Smart Hero uses his or her Intelligence bonus instead of either Strength or Dexterity bonus on attack rolls as the hero finds ways to outthink his opponent and notices weaknesses in his opponent’s fighting style. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. *'Plan:' Prior to an encounter the Smart Hero can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a Smart Hero can’t use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. Creating a plan requires 1 minute. After creating the plan the Smart Hero makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart Hero Level. The result of the check provides the Smart Hero and allies with a circumstance bonus. A Smart Hero can’t take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the SmartHhero and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. *'Trick:' The Smart Hero has the ability to temporarily confuse a target through the use of ploy and deception. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a trick, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To play a trick on a target, the hero must use a full-round action and make an Intelligence check (DC 15), adding his or her Smart Hero Level as a bonus. If the Intelligence check succeeds, the target can try to think quickly and ignore the trick. The target resists the trick by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Smart Hero’s Class Level + Smart Hero’s Int bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target becomes dazed (unable to act, but can defend normally) for 1 round. A trick can only be played on a particular target once per encounter. After the first trick in an encounter, whether the attempt succeeds or not, that target becomes wary and immune to such ploys. This is a mind-affecting ability. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. *'Adapt:' The Smart Hero has the ability to use information gleaned from failures to formulate more effective courses of action. This talent may be used both in and out of combat. In combat, if the Smart Hero gets hit by the same opponent three times or more in a single fight, as a full-round action he may attempt an Intelligence check (DC = 10 + opponent’s relevant attack bonus). This action does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the fight the Smart Hero gains a dodge bonus equal to his Smart Hero Level against all attacks made by that opponent. Outside combat, the Smart Hero may use this ability to bolster an Intelligence-based skill. If the Smart Hero has three times attempted and failed an activity that requires an Intelligence-based skill check to succeed, he may attempt an Intelligence check (DC = 10 + the EL of the obstacle). If the check succeeds, the Smart hero gains an insight bonus equal to his Smart hero level on attempts to overcome this or similar obstacles for the rest of the day. Prerequisites: One talent from the Research Talent Tree and Plan. *'Abuse Weakness:' If the Smart Hero’s attack roll threatens a critical hit against the current target of his Exploit Weakness Talent, he can spend 1 action point to automatically confirm the threat and score a critical hit. Prerequisites: One talent from the Research Talent Tree and Exploit Weakness. Deduction Talent Tree The Smart Hero has spent time training his mind to be as efficient, analytical, and rational as possible. This allows him to take full advantage of his learning and experience, but can sometimes make him seem a little distant and emotionless. *'Logical:' The Smart Hero can use the theoretical information at his command to help solve real tangentially related problems. Choose any Knowledge category in which the Smart hero has 4 or more ranks. He gains a synergy bonus equal to half his class level (round down) to the related skill listed below.The Smart hero may take this talent multiple times, but each time it must apply to a different Knowledge category. Prerequisite: Knowledge (any) 4 ranks. *'Talk a Good Game: The Smart Hero has such stunning command of a subject that he is able to use it to obfuscate his real meaning or intention. Choose one Knowledge category to which the Smart Hero already has applied the logical talent. When talking about that subject, if a Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate check is called for, the Smart Hero may instead use the skill modifier from his Knowledge skill. For example: If the hero has taken the logical talent for Knowledge (business) and is trying to convince a colleague that a particular company has a higher net value than it truly does, he may use his Knowledge (business) score instead of his Bluff score when determining whether or not the colleague believes him. (The check is still opposed normally.) This talent may be taken multiple times, but each time it must be applied to a different Knowledge category to which the Smart Hero has applied the logical talent. '''''Prerequisites: Knowledge (any) 4 ranks and Logical. *'Implacable:' The Smart Hero selects a number of Intelligence-based skills equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. When making a check with one of these skills, the Smart Hero can take 10 even when distracted or under duress. Prerequisites: Knowledge (any) 4 ranks and Logical. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Smart hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Smart hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Builder, Cautious, Combat Expertise, Educated, Gearhead, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Meticulous, Studious, Vehicle Expert, and Weapon Focus.